


the second attempt

by doubletan



Series: victuri yearly banquet fests [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bareback Sex, Begging, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dom!Yuuri, Facial, Fingering, French Kiss, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Slight Bondage, Sub!Victor, Teasing, Top!Yuuri, Victuri, blowjob, bottom! vic, bottom!Victor, bottom!viktor, dominant!yuuri, face cumming, sub!viktor, submissive!Victor, victor preparing himself in front of yuuri, victor sits on yuuri's u know what, viktuuri, with that nasty blue tie again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: "Yuuri...please..." Victor begged. "No." Victor let out a whine. Although Yuuri was dying to take him right then and there, he loved seeing Victor, the most desired bachelor in the world turn to putty in Yuuri's very own hands, who pleaded and sobbed for Yuuri's very own length. He felt privileged to be the sole person who could witness such a wonderful sight.Victor entered a third finger, shuddering earnestly from the pressure. Precum started to drip onto the sheets.Victor let out a strangled noise, "P-Please Yuuri, c-can I stop?" "Yes." Sighing in relief, Victor extracted his fingers with a loud plop. Then, he spread his twitching hole wide, a welcome invitation. "Fuck my hole Yuuri.Please."He begged, tears spilling from his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! this is a prequel to [never let yuuri get drunk again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857123) i rec u read it first or there be some convo that u wont understand!!
> 
> its all thanks to the many supportive comments that led to the creation of the sequel thanks guys :")
> 
> pls enjoy a dominant yuuri and submissive victor~

"No way!" Yuuri covered his ears with his hands, his face was burning up in embarrassment. "Victor, you're joking aren't you?" Victor chuckled, it was music to his ears. "I'm seriously not. That's what _you_ did during the banquet," he shook his head, his luscious silver hair falling softly on his forehead. Victor smiled affectionately. "Believe me, I was pretty shocked myself."

Yuuri returned the smile, he was buzzing with happiness. Sometimes, he still felt he was stuck in a dream. For Victor, who used to only lived in his posters, was now engaged to him. And currently living in the same hotel, laying on the same bed beside him. A dream or a miracle?

Then, his thoughts came to a halt. Something didn't add up. "Wait Victor, if you said I did all those... _things,_ what happened after that? I should've been with you when I woke up right?" Yuuri tried to find a loophole in what Victor had been trying to accuse him of in the past half an hour. He bet it was a prank, but what did Victor had to gain out of this?

A flicker of a shadow passed over Victor's features momentarily, before he returned to the carefree fiance Yuuri knew. He blinked, had he imagined in? His odd expression only brought more authenticity to his story. Victor flicked his hand in the air, to imply its insignificance. "Just small details, doesn't really matter now."

"Vic-" Yuuri wanted to know, the strange way he had said it without refuting Yuuri's point was very unlike his fiance. Unfortunately, he got distracted by warm lips pressing against his own. Victor flicked his tongue into his mouth, caressing Yuuri's tongue tenderly. A hand slid down towards Yuuri's hardening shaft and caressed it gently, the friction from the bathrobe and Victor's palm driving him delirious. Unable to stop himself, Yuuri let out a moan. "Victor...w-we're going to be late for the banquet" he breathed shakily, "and w-we haven't done...more than kissing..."

Warm breath tickled his ear. "Nothing wrong going a bit late. And it's just making your body remember it once again." Victor licked the shell of his ear, making Yuuri shiver in delight. "Since you didn't get a gold medal, this is a wonderful consolatory price. Don't you agree Yuuri?"

Yuuri shuddered from the delicious way Victor said his name, how did he manage to make the mere mention it sound so sexy? The air was getting heavy with desire. He wondered why Victor even had to ask as he nodded his head eagerly. Yuuri had expected him to continue his wonderful ministrations on him, but Victor leaned away and opened his arms eagerly. "Go Yuuri!" Victor grinned in that frustratingly cute heart-shaped manner, his blue eyes squinted how hard he was smiling, anticipation swimming in its depths.

The thick air seemed to dispel instantly from confusion."Eh??!!" Yuuri cried out in disbelief. He gestured with his hands frantically, stuttering, "You kn-know, in uh, a gay relationship, there the t-top and the bottom! So I mean how can I be the top you see," he laughed awkwardly, "because you're the top!"

All Victor did in response was cock his head to the sight, leaning his head on his elbow rested on the bed. "Did you forget what I just said earlier?" "But even if it was true, I was drunk that time! That's not counted!" Yuuri retorted back, starting to get off the bed. "C'mon Victor, the banquet is gonna start soon." A firm grip held his arm, halting Yuuri's escape. Those turquoise eyes sparkled with resolve. "Yuuri, if you could do it before, that means you can do it again. It's in you, drunk or not."

Yuuri sighed, when Victor was like this it was better to give in than fight with him about it. He was like a stubborn child sometimes.So, he climbed back onto the bed. Not knowing what to do, he fidgeted, kneeling across from Victor and not moving an inch.

Seeing Yuuri was not going going to make the first move, Victor inched towards him. He took Yuuri's hands in his, drawing soothing circles with his thumbs that made Yuuri's palpitating heart calm down slightly. "Let's take it slowly okay?" Victor drew his bathrobe away languidly and confidently, his well-muscled body exposed only for Yuuri's enjoyment. Yuuri's eyes darted down to his length. He gulped, turning away to the side in embarrassment. The myth about European men being well-endowed was proven right here. Victor clucked his tongue teasingly, drawing Yuuri back with a firm hand on his chin. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Yuuri."

Sometimes, Yuuri wondered where Victor got his immense self-confidence from. He had once wished he could be like Victor someday, strong and confident, taking everything in his stride. But now, he knows that such anxiety can't be cured in a day, and the best part was: Victor still loves him for who he is and stood by him every step of the way.

Brimming with sudden boldness with the knowledge that Victor wouldn't leave him no matter how bad he was going to be at this, he edged forward timidly and took a quick swipe at Victor's nipple with his tongue. "Is this okay?" Yuuri looked up at Victor nervously. Victor giggled, "it's more than okay! Don't worry." Assured, Yuuri engulfed Victor's right nipple in his mouth, licking it gently. Victor shuddered under his touch. Moving on to the left one, he did the same to it.

Although Victor seems to be having no complaints, Yuuri still had his doubts. For this was the first time they were getting so...intimate, or what he could remember at least! How did drunk him had the courage to do this and _more,_ especially for the first time meeting Victor?

Victor let out a sigh, as if he was lecturing him on his ice skating. "Yuuri, why are you so nervous still?" Yuuri was about to apologize, before Victor pushed him against the headboard. "See if your body remember this," Victor whispered, eyes hooded in desire.

Using his teeth, he eased open Yuuri's bathrobe, letting it fall to the bed. Yuuri shivered slightly against the contact with the cold air. Victor then kissed a lingering trail of kisses from his chest all the way down to the head of his length. Yuuri covered his flushed face with his hands, embarrassed that Victor's wet lips on his shaft did inexplicable things to his body. "Look at that, it's starting to rise." Victor murmured in awe.

Without hesitation, a moist warmth engulfed his shaft. Yuuri let out a squeal of surprise, his fingers and toes curled tightly into the sheets. Victor was pumping his length all the way down to his throat, the brush of his slit against at the back of Victor's throat brought crashing waves of bliss. Yuuri peeked out of his hands shyly, Victor's cheeks were hollowed, lips darkened and dripping with saliva. He glanced up at Yuuri, his face red from the exertion. His brilliant blue eyes were filled with immense admiration and worship for him.

Something seemed to settle upon Yuuri, something that was supposedly foreign yet he was sure he had experienced it before. To see Victor so wrecked and willing under his touch made confidence zing through his veins like lightning, all traces of nervousness gone. He felt like a different man, but still undeniably Yuuri.

Was what Victor said true? Was this what he said inhibited deep inside him? It didn't matter at this point of time. He was more absorbed by the fact that Victor was sucking him very nicely.

He raised a hand to pat Victor's forehead instinctively, "such a good boy." He cooed. Victor quivered under his touch, letting out a mewl. As if the praise boosted his strength, Victor went faster, bobbing his head up and down at a quicker speed than before. The hard smack of lips against skin was erotic.

Yuuri grunted, head arched back in bliss. Soon, all due to Victor's skillful mouth, fire had started to pool low in his abdomen. He buckled his hips into Victor's mouth for one last thrust, before he pulled Victor's head away. He blacked out momentarily and drowned in pleasure.

Yuuri came around to the sight of his come splattered all over Victor's face and dripping towards the sheets, his tongue lolling out and eyes hazy from bliss. Both men breathed heavily, and when Yuuri regained his breath, he ordered, "Clean yourself." Obeying without a word, Victor used his fingers to gather them all up before sucking them digit by digit into his mouth, quivering in delight with every mouthful he took.

Yuuri breath hitched, to see Victor so obedient made him breathless and hard once again even after his recent orgasm. Those clear blue eyes turned towards him submissively, awaiting his next command. "Yuuri, what should I do now?" "Prepare yourself." Yuuri leaned towards the bedside drawer beside him and passed Victor the body lotion provided by the hotel. "Use this."

Nodding dutifully, Victor dabbed the lotion onto his fingers. "Turn around and do it on all fours, I want to see your pretty hole opening for me." "Yes Yuuri." Shifting around, he inserted a digit into his puckered hole, adding a second one straight after. Victor arched his back with a gasp as his fingers slid inside him smoothly.

"Have you been playing with yourself recently Victor?" Yuuri asked. "Y-Yes. I wanted to get ready...for you." Victor panted, turning his head around to smile at Yuuri, eyes glazed in wanton need. How long had Victor waited for this? Knowing Victor had been waiting for Yuuri to take him for so long made his shaft tingle and rise higher.

Starting to scissor himself, Victor quivered and trembled on the sheets. His arm was unable to support himself any longer and he decided to just lay his head on the bed, saliva drooling from his lips and ass high in the air all for his single audience.

"Yuuri...please..." he begged. "No." Victor let out a whine. Although Yuuri was dying to take him right then and there, he loved seeing Victor, the most desired bachelor in the world turn to putty in Yuuri's very own hands, who pleaded and sobbed for Yuuri's very own length. He felt privileged to be the sole person who could witness such a wonderful sight.

Victor entered a third finger, shuddering earnestly from the pressure. Precum started dripping onto the sheets and his other hand started to inch towards his erected length which lay unattended.

"Don't you dare touch it Victor. It's _mine."_ Victor keened, but still complied and moved his hand away. His bottom shook frantically and fluid started to dribble out. Yuuri moved forward to stroke his butt cheeks, placing a kiss to each other. "So wet and pretty." he murmured, nuzzling against it.

Victor let out a strangled noise, "P-Please Yuuri, c-can I stop?" "Yes." Sighing in relief, Victor extracted his fingers with a loud plop. Then, he spread his twitching hole wide, a welcome invitation. "Fuck my hole Yuuri. _Please."_ He begged, tears spilling from his eyes.

Finally, Yuuri agreed to his wishes. Victor went limp momentarily as Yuuri entered and his hole tightened in reaction. Yuuri grunted in pleasure from the tight heat that enveloped his shaft. Victor cried out, more tears streaming down his face. "Victor you're so tight!" Yuuri screamed out raggedly and Victor shuddered under his touch from the praise.

Pounding him strongly down to the hilt, Yuuri placed his hands firmly on Victor's waist to guide Victor to the rhythm of his thrusts. Both men danced to the beat that only both of them could hear. Victor gripped his fingers tightly in the sheets to prevent himself from falling over from Yuuri's powerful slams and also from his shaking legs.

Yuuri was intoxicated, each thrust sent lightning tingling from the tip of his toes to his head. "You love my dick, do you Victor?" He demanded. "Yes! More! Please!" Victor blurted out incoherently, eyes closed shut in heady pleasure.

The bed creaked under the pressure, but both boys were not in the least bit worried. For it went unheard as Yuuri pushed into him repeatedly in a fluid motion, both boys crying out their pleasure for the world to hear.

Yuuri was in a daze, blood rushing to his head that made him dizzy with desire. Somehow, he had known the right spot to hit that left Victor burying his face into the sheets from the sheer bliss, arms too weakened to support himself any longer.

"Victor, you're amazing!" Yuuri groaned. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Wait." Yuuri stopped Victor's hips reluctantly. "Wh-what?" Victor spluttered out. Yuuri reached across the bedside table as far as he could without retracting his length from Victor to produce his blue tie he used for special occasions.

"First, sit on my dick." Yuuri instructed. Fumbling about, Yuuri sat down on the bed and lay against the headboard. He pulled Victor along so he ended up sitting on top of Yuuri. With quivering legs and the aid of gravity, Victor sat down deeply, all the way to the bottom. He whimpered softly, legs losing all his strength as he rest the back of his head against Yuuri's chest from the gratification of consuming all of Yuuri's length.

"Such a naughty boy. Do you love sitting on my dick Victor?" He purred seductively in his ear. All Victor could do was nod his head desperately in affirmation, too overwhelmed to even speak, and his hole squeezed tightly in response.

Yuuri kissed his cheek and Victor leaned towards him. "That's a good boy. Now, turn around slowly ." Complying, he twisted gradually, biting his lips to stifle his sobs from the revolving friction. Yuuri felt the same way, it was agony to restrain himself and not fuck Victor senseless right there.

When Victor had completed, Yuuri rewarded Victor with a deep kiss. Pliant and moist, Yuuri sucked on Victor's tongue and bottom lip before rolling his tongue over Victor's. As Yuuri pulled back, a thick trail of saliva followed from Victor's lips. "That's what you get for being wonderful." Yuuri smiled at him proudly as Victor panted, stuck in a daze from Yuuri's kissing expertise.

With the tie, he bounded Victor's arms behind him. Seeing Victor all tied up and only Yuuri was able to pleasure his partner with his hands made blood roar in his ears. "Now, move." He slapped Victor's butt lightly, placing a hand on Victor's hips for support while the right hand rubbed Victor's slit, causing more precum to spill over. Victor trembled happily.

Obeying, he moved up and down on Yuuri's shaft, rising up to fall down limply to the bottom. His muscular arms tightened against the tie in his exertion. Soon, the rhythm was set between them once more. Victor lifting up and down expeditiously as Yuuri jerked his hips up in time, hand continuously pumping his shaft.

Yuuri was _melting,_ he curled his toes into the sheets as he pushed Victor _up and down_ and _down and up_ at a faster and frantic speed. _Thank god for strong athletic thighs,_ he thought and gripped Victor's thick legs with both hands. He closed his eyes, wanting to feel the friction and tightness of Victor's ass to the highest degree.

Victor's length started to quiver. "Yuuri I'm-I'm coming!" he cried out. Victor moaned and spasmed, white liquid spurting in an exorbitant amount on Yuuri's hair, face and chest. Even on the wall behind him. And at the same time for Yuuri, time seem to have halted and the room swirled. Rippling waves of pleasure rushed over him and he jerked his hips sporadically into Victor for one last thrust, before releasing into him.

Victor shivered pleasantly. "Yuuri your come...it's warm," he mumbled as he buried his head on Yuuri's chest. He peeks up at Yuuri with earnest eyes. "Do you want me to clean it up?" "Only if you want to." Voluntarily, Victor started to lick up his release from Yuuri's body, the travels of his wet tongue tingling Yuuri's skin.

When he was done, Yuuri released his tie and both of them collapsed on top of each other satisfied, all the energy seeped out of them. "Guess we're not attending the banquet then," Yuuri mused.

* * *

 

Yuuri awakened to jostling and screams from Victor beside him. "Yuuri! No please! Please don't leave me again!" Victor flung his arms out, almost hitting himself and Yuuri in the face. Yuuri hastily turned over and pinned Victor's arms below his legs before he hurt both of them. "Wake up Victor! It's just a dream!" Yuuri shook his shoulders.

Clear blue eyes blinked open in a panic, eyes darting around their hotel room rapidly before they rested on him. They reflected the moonlight casting in from the window beside them, the teary track marks down his cheeks noticeable even to a myopic Yuuri. "Yuuri," he sobbed, embracing Yuuri tightly to his chest, "You're here." Victor pressed his face into Yuuri's pajamas, as if he wanted to make sure that Yuuri was not a hallucination, but real and right here beside him.

"Please don't leave me again." his plea was muffled against Yuuri's chest. A burning pain blossomed at the very same spot Victor lay against. No wonder Victor didn't tell him what happened after they did it last year, Yuuri must have left without a reason. He couldn't even imagine agony Victor had gone through for _a year_ while Yuuri led his life peacefully without even remembering their first intimate encounter.

He stroked Victor's soft hair affectionately, his guilt heavy like lead. "I'm so sorry Victor." He clasped Victor's hand in his. The clink of their gold rings echoed through the silent room, a provocation of their love.

"But I promise you," The clink of their gold rings echoed through the winter night of Barcelona, through Europe, through the world. _Through Yuuri's heart._

"I'll never leave you ever again."

And hopefully, it echoed through Victor's heart too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second (read: sad and bad) attempt at smut once again...i love comments, tell me how it is!! :D
> 
> u can also find me on[tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
